


Ares VS Kate.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Reares One shots [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), John Wick (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What would happen after Kate broke up with Sophie would she go after Reagan and tell her how she feels or will she let her move on with her life and be happy.
Relationships: Calamity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s), Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Mary Hamilton/Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Reagan/Ares, Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Thea Queen/Veracity
Series: Reares One shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772047
Comments: 28
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Ares and Reagan fanfic i hope you enjoy it.

(Over at Wayne Tower Kate's sitting there thinking as Mark walks into her office as he walks in he's followed by Veracity and Calamity as they walk in she pushes him 

making him laugh at her.)

Mark: What?  
Veracity: What? Cal do something about your boyfriend.

(She looks at her and laughs and smacks Mark making him laugh at her. He walks over to her and kisses her cheek getting her to laugh at him. Then he say's something in 

her ear making her laugh.)

Veracity: Anyway. What's up?  
Kate: I was just sitting her thinking is all.  
Mark: Oh god Vera she's thinking again.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Kate: Shut up.  
Mark: Yes dear.

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Kate: Anyway.  
Mark: What's going on?  
Kate: I broke up with Sophie.

(They all look at her and then to each other.)

Mark: Oh boy.  
Veracity: How'd she take it?  
Kate: As well as expected.  
Mark: She gonna go after Reagan?  
Kate: Knowing Sophie most likely.  
Mark: Wait.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: You're not gonna use this whole thing with you having broken up with Sophie to try and get Reagan back.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Veracity: Kate!  
Kate: I'm sorry are right i made a mistake i never should of chosen Sophie over Reagan that is always going to be one of my biggest mistakes.  
Mark: What was the first?  
Kate: Letting her walk away before i won't do it again.

(Mark looks at her and then to his girlfriend and friend.)

Veracity: Kate she's seeing someone else. And from the way she looks at her i don't see her breaking up with her so easily mainly given the profession she's in. 

(Kate looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Kate: I gotta at least try. And if she tells me she wants to be with Ares i'll back off. I won't pull what Sophie did and keep going after them.  
Mark: You'll give us your word on that?  
Kate: Yes i will give you my word on that.  
Calamity: Okay because if we hear from Reagan that you're trying to break her and Ares up.  
Kate: I swear i'll leave them alone.  
Mark: Are right. So the only ex we have to watch out for.  
Calamity: Kate's.

(He looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Are right.  
Kate: Anyway. I gotta go and look another building that Luke had found for me to look at to buy.  
Mark: Okay.

(He turns and walks out with the girls. Kate looks at the building and knows who it is and then calls Mark back into the office.)

Mark: I'll be right down.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She kisses him then pulls away from him as he walks off back into the office.)

Mark: What's up?  
Kate: Do you know who this building belongs to?

(She hands him the paper work and he looks it over seeing what building it is. He looks up at Kate.)

Mark: This is one of Santino's building's.  
Kate: I thought so.  
Mark: What the hell?  
Kate: Think Ares is selling it?  
Mark: No. I don't even really think she knew he had this building in Gotham. If you want i can call her down here and you can talk to her. Peacefully.  
Kate: That's fine.

(He grabs out his phone and calls her. Over her's and Reagan's apartment their both sitting there talking and joking around as her phone goes off she grabs it out to 

see who it is seeing the number she answers it.)

Ares: Hey what's up?  
Mark: Hey. You mind coming down to the Wayne Tower.  
Ares: Why?  
Mark: Luke just gave Kate a listing of another building for her to buy and it looks a lot like one of Santino's.

(Ares looks around a little confused.)

Ares: Yeah i'll head down now.  
Mark: And Kate promises to play nice.  
Ares: Okay.  
Mark: Are right.

(Then she hangs up and looks at Reagan.)

Reagan: What's up?  
Ares: Kate just got a listing from Luke on another building that's for sale here in Gotham and according to Mark it looks a lot like one of Santino's buildings.  
Reagan: Oh. Kate going to play nice?  
Ares: That's what Mark said.  
Reagan: Okay so you'll be safe.  
Ares: As safe as i can be at least.

(She stands up and then walks over to the table to grab up her key's and wallet then walks back over to the couch and Reagan looks back and she kisses her then pulls 

away from her.)

Reagan: Love you.  
Ares: Love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as she turns and walks out of the apartment as she walks out she starts laughing. Later over at Wyane Tower Mark's 

standing outside waiting for Ares to pull up as he's standing there they pull up and Mark walks over to her side of the car and she rolls the window down.)

Mark: Why if it isn't my favorite former Assassin.

(Ares laughs at him.)

Ares: Why you being such a kiss ass?  
Mark: Because you are so pretty.

(He leans in and kisses her cheek getting her to laugh then pulls away from it. Then he looks at Niko whose laughing.)

Mark: Hey Pretty boy.

(Ares starts laughing at Niko's face along with Damien Marco and Aaron.)

Niko: Oh. This is just so wrong.  
Mark: Kate's upstairs waiting for you.  
Ares: Are right. Niko you and Aaron stay down here. Marco Damien with me.  
Damien: Got it boss.

(They get out along with Ares as they get out they close their doors and walk up to the building as Niko and Aaron get out of the car and watch guard of the building 

and the car on both ends. Later up in the building the elevator reaches the floor Kate's office is on and they walk in as they walk in Kate looks up at her and 

laughs.)

Kate: You really had to bring the body guards?  
Ares: Just in case. There is still someone in this city who doesn't like me or Reagan.  
Kate: Yeah i know and i'm sorry.  
Ares: No need to apologize.  
Kate: Okay.

(She gets up and walks around her desk then hands Ares the listing Luke had given her as she's looking it over she sees the building and then looks at Mark.)

Ares: This is definitely one of Santino's buildings.  
Mark: Okay. Question is?  
Kate: Who the hell put it up for sale.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Ares: As far as i know no one would really have much information on any of his properties.  
Kate: Including the ones in New York?  
Ares: Including those once he died all of his money went to his family.  
Kate: Think there's a good chance he's still alive?  
Ares: If he is. Then that would make him one lucky son of a bitch given where Wick shot him.  
Kate: Where'd he shoot him?  
Mark: In the head. I tried to stop him from shooting him. But because of dumb ass setting his house on fire.  
Kate: He wanted revenge.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Ares: If it hadn't of been for Mark finding me when he did i would be.  
Kate: You want revenge on him?  
Ares: In more ways than one. But i'm trying to change which is something your ex unfortunately isn't willing to do. Even when she still had you.  
Kate: Yeah please don't remind me.  
Ares: I'm sorry.  
Kate: It's fine.  
Mark: You still wanna go look at it?  
Kate: Yeah. You mind coming a long?  
Ares: Of course not. Follow behind us and we'll get you there.  
Kate: Are right. Mark mind giving me a ride?  
Mark: No. But we do have Veracity and Calamity.  
Kate: That's fine.  
Mark: Are right. 

(Marco looks up when he hears Veracity's name and smiles a little. Ares seeing it laughs.)

Ares: Be good.  
Marco: But boss i'm always good.

(Mark snickers which gets Damien to laugh and clap hands with him getting Kate to turn and look at them.)

Ares: My number three here has a crush on your sister.

(Kate looks at him and then to Mark.)

Mark: Hey i have the woman i want.

(Kate eyes him up and down as Ares is trying to keep from laughing a long with Mark whose laughing so hard he falls into her making her laugh at his face then they 

calm down.)

Marco: What?  
Mark: She's trying to see if you're good enough for her sister.  
Marco: Oh. And?  
Kate: She could do worse.

(They start laughing at his face as they walk out of her office and head off to go and look at the building. Down in the parking garage in the truck Calamity and 

Veracity are in the truck waiting for Mark as he gets to the truck both Mark and Kate open the doors on it and get into it. As they get in they close their doors.)

Calamity: What's up?  
Mark: Road trip.

(Calamity laughs at him as he leans over and kisses her then pulls away from her as he start the truck up then puts it into reverse once it's backed up he turns it in 

the direction he wants to go then puts it into drive and drives off towards the exit as he drives out Calamity grabs his hand and he holds it getting her to smile at 

hi as he kisses the back of it. Unknown to them Veracity sees what happened and gets upset which Kate notices and feels bad for her.)

Kate: Hey.

(She looks at her.)

Veracity: I'm are right. It just hurts is all.  
Kate: I know the feeling. Only thing is it's my fault that i lost Reagan.  
Veracity: At least you're willing to say out loud that it's your fault.  
Kate: Which is more than Sophie will ever do.  
Veracity: Yeah. But at least if she doesn't still share the same feelings for you.  
Kate: Like i said up in the office i'm more than willing to give up and move on with my life.  
Veracity: Good to know.

(She looks at her and laughs as they continue onto the building that Kate's thinking about buying. Over at Crow Head Quarters Sophie's at her computer as an agent 

walks up to her.)

Agent: Uh Agent Moore.  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Agent: There's someone here who wants to see you.

(She looks up at him.)

Sophie: Who is it?  
Agent: He said his name is Jesse Swanson.  
Sophie: What the hell does he want?  
Agent: He said he's got some information on Reagen Queen.

(She looks up at him not sure if she should believe him.)

Sophie: Are right thanks. Where is the tool?  
Agent: Out in the hall.  
Sophie: Okay thanks.

(He walks off as she puts her lap top down. Then she gets up and walks off to go and talk to him. As she gets out there she sees.)

Sophie: What the hell do you want Swanson?

(He turns and looks at her.)

Jesse: Wow i thought you'd be a little happier to see me given how i can get raid of your Reagan Queen problem.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Sophie: What could you possibly have on Reagan Queen that could help me get raid of her?  
Jesse: Well i have something that just might get away Kate Kane.

(Sophie looks at him and then looks off.)

Sophie: I know i'm going to regret asking this but what do you know?  
Jesse: You remember that Journal you guys have been looking for and it ended up in Alice and Mouse's hands?  
Sophie: Yeah. But we were told it was given back.  
Jesse: What makes you think whoever gave it back can be trustworthy.  
Sophie: Because the person who gave it back was Mark Buchanan.

(He looks at her and shuts up.)

Jesse: Yeah well. Do you ever wonder where or how he got the journal back?  
Sophie: No. And to be honest as long as it's nowhere near the bad guys i know damn well that Batwoman won't be hurt. Now what is your point?  
Jesse: Kate Kane's ex girlfriend Reagan Queen is related to Magpie.

(Sophie looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Sophie: Excuse me.  
Jesse: I got your attention now.  
Sophie: What you mean Reagan's related to Magpie?  
Jesse: I was there the day Reagan gave the journal to Magpie and i heard Magpie asking her i thought you'd anything for your sister. Which then got her to reply i 

thought i just had.

(Sophie looks at him not sure if she should believe what he's saying.)

Sophie: How the hell would you of heard this conversation. Because i'm very sure if and i mean if Reagan is related to the woman who stole Kate Kane's aunts pearl 

neckless they would of been smart enough to have this meeting away from anyone. That even includes you.

(He looks at her and then looks off annoyed because this meeting isn't going the way he wants it to.)

Jesse: I had a recorder under the bench they were on.

(Sophie looks at him.)

Sophie: Magpie's smart enough to look for any hidden recording devices. Look Magpie might a nutcase. But she's not stupid enough to have a conversation with Reagan in 

public place where there's a good chance someone just might over hear their conversation. So unless you have actual proof of their conversation get out of my sight. 

(Then she turns and walks off as he looks at her and looks off annoyed. Then he pushes play on the recorder and it plays Reagan's conversation with Magpie as she's 

listening to it she walks back over to him as she gets to him she continues to listen to it and then it ends.)

Jesse: Believe me now?  
Sophie: No. You could of easily had Reagan's voice added to that.  
Jesse: It's real if you don't believe me listen to it yourself and then you can make that judgement call. Like i said it'll help you get raid of Reagan Queen.

(Then he turns and walks off as she looks down at her hand and looks at the recorder in it. Then turns and walks off after putting it into her jacket pocket. Out at 

the building Kate's looking into buying Mark looks at it.)

Mark: Well this is.  
Ares: According to Santino this was one of the first buildings he ever baught it wasn't the prettiest that's for sure.  
Mark: This place looks worse then all of the buildings in this area.  
Ares: I know that. This building became his training building for everything assassin training.  
Mark: Did you train here?  
Ares: I wasn't that lucky. And thankfully this place is a fucken dump.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Kate: This place is well a complete knock down.  
Mark: You don't even wanna go inside?  
Kate: No. I value my life.  
Mark: Ares go blow it up.  
Ares: With what?  
Mark: What?  
Ares: With what? My pretty looks.  
Mark: No go show it your boobs.

(She looks at him as Kate's trying to keep from laughing.)

Ares: I'm not flashing a building my boobs.  
Mark: Why not you flashed Santino.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Ares: I didn't do it knowingly. He walked into my room as i was changing.  
Mark: What a perv.  
Ares: Not really. He was no worse then you.  
Mark: What?   
Ares: You called me a ball buster.  
Mark: You stuck your hand in between Wick's legs and touched his butt.  
Ares: I was checking for a gun.  
Mark: In his butt?  
Ares: He had a nice butt. Leave me alone.

(He starts laughing then calms down as he wraps his arm around his girlfriends shoulders whose also laughing.)

Calamity: Kinky.  
Mark: Oh i'm sure he didn't think so.

(She starts laughing as he kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Kate: What you think Mark?

(He looks at her and laughs. As he walks away from Calamity and looks at the paper work as he's looking it over he sees something and gets Ares attention who walks 

over to him and he shows her what he found.)

Ares: What the hell?  
Mark: I take it not even Santino knew what was inside of this building?  
Ares: No. And to be honest with as beat up as it is. I'd be afraid to go inside of it.  
Mark: Well we could look it over.  
Ares: We could.  
Mark: But no.  
Ares: Not really. She buys this place she's gonna have to it completely knock it down.

(Mark looks at her and nods his head.)

Mark: I still wanna check out this room in this building.  
Ares: You're insane.  
Mark: I'm friends with Batwoman what's that tell ya.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Ares: Yeah are right.  
Mark: Okay.

(They all walk off towards the building as they get up to it they walk in and look around it.)

Calamity: Babe you sure this is safe?  
Mark: No. But knowing you're in here is sexy enough.

(She looks at him and laughs as she smacks his arm.)

Mark: You are right back there Vera?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: I'm sure Marco will be more than happy to watch your front.

(Ares is trying to keep from laughing along with Kate as both her and Mark clap hands.)

Ares: Or her back.

(They start laughing at his face.)

Marco: Ha ha.  
Kate: So mean Mark.  
Mark: But true.  
Kate: Yeah.

(Back over at Crow Head Quarters Sophie's listening to the conversation between Reagan and Magpie as she's listening to it she looks around and then looks up at 

Jacob's office but knows he'll never believe this recording. So she looks around for anyone to take with her to go and arrest Reagan for what she did. Back over at the 

building their still looking around it as their looking Calamity comes up to something and steps on it she looks down and calls Mark over.)

Calamity: Mark! Babe.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: Feels like there's a trap door over here.

(He walks over to her and looks down he has her move back and pulls up the mat once it's pulled up he calls Ares who walks over to him and points the light down at 

it.)

Ares: How is it he owned this damn building and didn't know this was here.  
Mark: Maybe he never paid attention.  
Ares: Maybe.  
Mark: Hey Marco come give me a hand.

(He walks over to him and they pull the hatch open and flash their lights down into the basement.)

Mark: I didn't know Warehouses had basements?  
Kate: They normally don't.  
Mark: So what the hell was so special about this one?  
Kate: Let's find out.

(He nods his head at her as he pulls his weapon and walks down the steps leading to the basement. As they get down there he points his gun in different directions. As 

he's looking he doesn't see anything so he calls everyone else down stairs as they go down they look around the room as their looking they can't find anything as of 

yet as their looking Mark finds a switch and puts it up once it's up it turns the lights on.)

Mark: The power in this building still works?  
Ares: Apparently.

(Over on the other end of the room Calamity and Veracity are looking at some of the weapons this warehouse has as their looking Veracity sees a weapon that could 

easily kill Batwoman.)

Veracity: Cal!

(She turns and looks at her then sees the weapon. Then quickly rushes off.)

Calamity: Kate!

(She turns and looks at her as Calamity waves her over to them as she gets there she points at the weapon as Mark and Ares rush in to see what their looking at.)

Kate: What the hell is that?

(Mark walks over to it and looks it over as he's looking it over he looks at what the blue prints are as he's looking at them he sees what it can do.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Get Luke down here right now.

(Hearing the worry in Mark's voice she grabs out her phone and calls Luke. Later he arrives in the basement and rushes over to the room their in.)

Luke: Kate!  
Kate: Here.

(He walks over to her and she points to the weapon Mark's looking at he walks over to him.)

Luke: Oh my god.  
Mark: What?  
Luke: This is the weapon my father mentioned in his journal.  
Mark: Was this one of Bruce's warehouses?  
Luke: No. They never knew about this warehouse and if they had Bruce would of found away to investigate it.  
Kate: What does that gun do Luke?  
Luke: From what my father said in the journal it could fire a special type of bullet to kill the bat.  
Mark: So if someone who had it out for the Bat could use it.  
Luke: Yes.  
Mark: What type of bullet?  
Luke: One made out of Kryptonite.  
Mark: Which one?  
Luke: The green one.  
Mark: Oh shit.  
Kate: So the one that can make Kara sick is the one that could kill me?  
Luke: Yes.  
Mark: Well shit.

(They look at him and can tell he's annoyed.)

Kate: Well what the hell do we do. That gun can't stay down here now that we know it's around.  
Mark: I wouldn't even know to get it out of here. And there's noway in hell we're bringing the Crows down here.  
Veracity: Why not?  
Mark: They'd find away to use it on Batwoman.  
Veracity: True.

(Mark looks at the prints and realizes who had it made and gets even more annoyed.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: This might of been Santino's warehouse. But this gun wasn't made by him.  
Ares: Who the hell made it?  
Mark: One Lex Luthor.

(She looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Luke: And i'm guessing that nutcase must of built a fail safe into this gun.  
Mark: Yes he did. If we take this thing out of here.  
Luke: It fire.  
Mark: And i really don't feel like putting a hole into mine and Reagan's girlfriend.  
Luke: I hear ya.  
Kate: So what we do?  
Mark: I wish i we knew.  
Kate: Are right.

(Later back over at Wayne Tower up in her office Kate's going over the paper work from the building they were looking at this morning and is wondering how they'll get 

that gun out of the basement without it going off. As she's sitting there thinking someone walks into the office.)

Kara: Hey.

(Kate looks up at her and smiles at her.)

Kate: Kara!

(She gets up and walks over to her. As she gets to her she hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Kate: When'd you get into Gotham?  
Kara: A couple of days ago. I was planning on coming to see you sooner but.  
Kate: No it's okay.  
Kara: I heard you and Sophie broke up.  
Kate: We did.  
Kara: Reagan!  
Kate: Yeah. But she's seeing someone else and i really don't want to break them up so.  
Kara: Very nice of you.  
Kate: Yeah. Actually are you hungry?  
Kara: I could eat.  
Kate: Wanna grab some lunch it's my treat.  
Kara: I don't know can you afford me?  
Kate: I've been able to so far.

(She looks at her and laughs as Kate lightly pushes Kara back out the door laughing at her. Later over at the diner both Kate and Kara are inside talking and joking 

around until Kate gets serious.)

Kara: You are right?  
Kate: Uh not really.  
Kara: What's wrong?  
Kate: We might of just found the weapon that could kill me.

(Kara looks at her and then looks off trying to keep it together. Then she looks at her.)

Kara: Uh. Where was it?  
Kate: In a warehouse not to far from here.  
Kara: And what makes you think it could kill you?  
Kate: It's the same type of gun Luke's father mentioned in his journal.  
Kara: And he's sure this weapon could?  
Kate: Yeah. All it needs is a speical type of bullet for it.  
Kara: Which is?  
Kate: It has to be made out of Kryptonite.

(Kara looks at her and then looks off.)

Kara: Oh wow.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Kara: Does anyone else know about this weapon?  
Kate: No. It was just me Mark Ares Calamity and my sister down there when we found it.  
Kara: You don't?  
Kate: The only thing of Kryptonite i have is the one i showed you.  
Kara: Okay.  
Kate: And i don't want to destroy without your permission.

(Kara looks at her and smiles at her.)

Kara: Well i can't really say no.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: No. You could. But it's unfortunately even dangerous for me.  
Kara: Yeah. Look i told you to keep it so that i know if you ever needed to use it.  
Kate: I'd never use it on you.  
Kara: I know that.  
Kate: Are right.  
Kara: Anyway. Other than that.  
Kate: I've just been thinking is all.  
Kara: About what?  
Kate: I broke up with Sophie so that could be with Reagan. But then she started dating Ares and i really don't want to be one of those ex's who only tells their ex how 

they feel because i wanna cause trouble.

Kara: Like Sophie is?  
Kate: Pretty much.  
Kara: But won't you regret it if you don't tell her how you feel?

(Kate looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: Yeah i will.  
Kara: So what's stopping you from telling her?  
Kate: Nothing really. I just don't want to cause any trouble for her and Ares.  
Kara: I'm sure Reagan wouldn't hold it against you Kate.  
Kate: I know she wouldn't. But i'm more worried about her girlfriend.  
Kara: I've met Ares i'm sure if she knew how you still felt about Reagan i'm sure she'd back off.  
Kate: I'm sure she would. But i'm not getting in the way of her happiness she deserves it after the hell i put her through when i broke up with her and she had to sit 

around and watch me be with another woman who i wasn't even really in love with anymore.

Kara: So why'd you get back together with her?  
Kate: It was one of those what if's.  
Kara: I have one of those.  
Kate: Oh yeah what's that?  
Kara: I have this one what if that's been hanging over my head for the last five years and i haven't been able to tell them how i feel about them.  
Kate: Whose that?  
Kara: Sara Lance!

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Wow.  
Kara: Yeah. But she's taken so.  
Kate: Wow.  
Kara: Yeah i mean I've met her girlfriend since and she's really nice. She's hot too.

(Kate starts laughing then calms down as they continue on with lunch. Over at Reagan and Ares apartment she's sitting down on the couch watching television as the door 

to the apartment flies open and she quickly turns to see who it is seeing who it is she looks at them confused.)

Reagan: What the hell is going on?  
Sophie: Reagan Queen!

(She looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Reagan: What the hell do you want?  
Sophie: You're under arrest.  
Reagan: For what?  
Sophie: For theft and helping your sister out of Arkham. Cuff her.

(An agent walks forward and goes to grab her arms but she puts them behind her back willingly. Once their on her they walk out of the apartment. Later over at Crows 

headquarters down in there interrogation room Reagan's sitting there as someone walks into the room.)

Jacob: You are right?  
Reagan: I'm cuffed to a table Commander Kane what you think?  
Jacob: I'm sorry. She had no right to do that. No proof.  
Reagan: She seems to think so.  
Jacob: Well she doesn't. So what you need?  
Reagan: I'm allowed a phone call right?  
Jacob: Yeah.  
Reagan: I wanna make a call.

(He grabs out his phone and hands it to her she takes it from him and dial's a number once it's dialed she pushes the call button and waits for the phone to pick up. A 

few seconds later someone answers the phone.)

Voice: Hello!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Ares VS Kate. I hope you enjoy it.

(He grabs out his phone and hands it to her she takes it from him and dial's a number once it's dialed she pushes the call button and waits for the phone to pick up. A few seconds later someone answers the phone.)

Voice: Hello!

(Jacob looks at her when he hears the voice and laughs along with Reagan.)

Reagan: Hey mom.  
Moira: Reagan!  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Moira: You okay?  
Reagan: Not really.  
Moira: What's wrong?  
Reagan: Don't blame Kate for this but. I've been arrested by the Crows.  
Moira: What?  
Reagan: I was just arrested by the Crows.  
Moira: Why?  
Reagan: Margo!  
Moira: I'm on my way to Gotham.  
Reagan: Okay. Bring Laurel with you.  
Moira: That's who i was thinking about bringing.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Moira: Stay calm are right.  
Reagan: I will.  
Moira: Okay.

(Then they hang up as Reagan puts her head down.)

Jacob: You can make another call if you want.

(Reagan grabs up his phone and calls the next person she wants to talk to as the phone rings she waits there until it answers.)

Kate: Dad.  
Reagan: Actually it's me Kate.

(She pulls the phone away from her ear and then talks to her again.)

Kate: Why you using my dad's phone?  
Reagan: Because your bitch of an ex just arrested me.  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: I'm at Crow Head Quarters in fact your fathers in here with me.  
Kate: I'm on the way.  
Reagan: Okay. My mom is are ready on her way here.  
Kate: Okay. I'll just keep you company until she gets here.  
Reagan: I'd be grateful.

(Kate laughs on the other end.)

Kate: Hang in there are right?  
Reagan: I will.

(Then she hangs up with her.)

Reagan: I'd call my girlfriend but she wouldn't make it past the front doors.

(Jacob nods his head at her.)

Jacob: You need anything.  
Reagan: No i'll be okay.

(He nods his head at her as he turns and walks off. As he walks off she puts her head down annoyed that Sophie would do this. Over at the diner Kate puts her phone down.)

Kara: Everything okay?  
Kate: No.  
Kara: What's wrong?  
Kate: Sophie just arrested Reagan.  
Kara: Why?  
Kate: I don't know i didn't ask. I gotta get down there.  
Kara: Okay. Be safe.  
Kate: Okay i'll um.  
Kara: No go ahead. I'll use my pretty looks.

(Kate laughs at her as she turns and walks out of the diner. As she walks out Kara feels bad for her. Back over at Crow Headquarters Mark walks in heads for the stairs leading 

down to where their command center as he's walking towards the stairs one of the other agents walks up to him.)

Adam: Hey Mark.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Hey man what's up?  
Adam: You probably should know.  
Mark: What?  
Adam: Sophie!

(He looks at him.)

Mark: What the bitch do this time?  
Adam: She had me and some other agents go with her to your friend Reagan and her girlfriends apartment.  
Mark: Okay.  
Adam: To arrest her.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off confused.)

Mark: Arrest her for what?  
Adam: Something to do with a journal and helping Magpie get out of Arkham.  
Mark: Shit. Are right. See if you can't get a hold of Ares.  
Adam: Okay. Where you going?  
Mark: To see Reagan.

(He rushes off to go see Reagan. As he rushes off Adam pulls his phone out and calls Ares who answers on the first ring.)

Adam: Yeah hey Ares it's Reagan.  
Ares: What about her?  
Adam: Boss Sophie just had her arrested.

(She hangs up and rushes off. As Adam hangs up he stays up on the upper level to wait for Ares to show up. Down stairs where their interrogation rooms are at Mark walks up to 

the one Reagan's in and closes the door behind him.)

Mark: Reagan!

(She looks up at him and smiles at him as he walks over to her.)

Mark: What the hell happened?  
Reagan: I was at home when someone kicked mine and Ares door in i turned to see who it was and it was group of your guys and Sophie.  
Mark: What she arrest you for?  
Reagan: Stealing Luke's father's journal and Magpie escaping from Arkham.  
Mark: She read you your rights?  
Reagan: No.

(Mark looks around and grabs out his key's and unlocks the handcuff's once their unlocked she starts rubbing her wrist. Then looks at Mark.)

Reagan: I called my mom and Kate.  
Mark: Okay. I have Adam calling Ares she should be here soon.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: We're gonna get this sorted out.  
Reagan: I know that.  
Mark: Because if i know Jacob as well i as i hope i do. He's not gonna let Sophie get away with this and neither is Kate.  
Reagan: I'm aware of that.  
Mark: Okay. I'll be back okay.

(She nods her head at him as he turns to walk out but she calls out for him getting him to turn and look at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Can you be friends with your ex?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: It really all depends on if you still have feelings for them.  
Reagan: I'm always going to love Kate. But i'm not in love with her like i was when she broke up with me.

(Mark nods his head at her.)

Mark: Look Reagan she wants to be with you. But if you tell her you don't feel the same way about her anymore i'm sure she'll take that as an answer to move on with her life.  
Reagan: She won't be like?  
Mark: No. If there is one thing i know about Kate is that she's nothing like Sophie. She's willing to give up on wanting to be with you in order for you to be happy.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: Okay. So yes if possible if somewhere down the line she's ready i'm sure you and Kate will be just fine as friends.

(She smiles at him as Mark turns to leave but sees Kate in the doorway.)

Mark: Hi.  
Kate: Hi.  
Mark: How much of that did you hear?  
Kate: All of it. Can you?  
Mark: Yeah sure. Ares is on her way.  
Kate: Okay.

(He walks out of the room and she closes the door behind. Over in Starling City over at Laurel's office she's sitting down at her desk talking and joking around with Sara as Moira walks into the office.)

Moira: Laurel!

(She looks up at her.)

Laurel: Moira something wrong?  
Moira: Sophie Moore just arrested Reagan.  
Sara: What?  
Laurel: Why?  
Moira: Her nutcase of a sister Margo.  
Laurel: Damn are right.

(She gets up and grabs what she needs.)

Sara: I'll go find Ava and Dinah and we'll meet you in Gotham.  
Laurel: Are right.

(Sara grabs up her jacket and walks out of the office. Back over in Gotham over at Crow Head quarters in their interrogation room Kate and Reagan are talking as their talking 

Reagan's telling how she feels about Ares and Kate looks at her understanding then stands up and looks at her.)

Kate: No i get it. She's a nice woman. Hot too.

(Reagan laughs at her.)

Reagan: So you're not gonna?  
Kate: I like i'm sure Mark told you.   
Reagan: Okay.  
Kate: As long as she makes you happy that's i all ask for.  
Reagan: She makes me happy Kate. You don't have to worry about that.  
Kate: Okay.  
Reagan: Are right.

(She stands up and looks at her.)

Reagan: Look Kate i know there's someone else out there for you. And i have a feeling she might of been are ready around you just haven't seen it because of well Sophie.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Well there is someone else. But she's into someone else and i just don't know if she'd ever see me that way.  
Reagan: Tell me it's that cute Catco reporter.

(Kate starts laughing.)

Kate: How'd you know i was talking about Kara?  
Reagan: Just a gut feeling and given the looks she had been given you while we were together i some how had a feeling.

(Kate looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Kate: She told me she was into someone else?  
Reagan: I'm sure she was at the time. But i have feeling her feelings have been changing over the time she's known you.  
Kate: How you so sure?  
Reagan: I just am. I know what it's like to wanna be with you so bad that it hurt knowing that i couldn't. Mainly given the hell Sophie had been putting everyone through. Mainly me.  
Kate: Yeah well i just hope whoever i start dating she doesn't try anything with her.  
Reagan: She does. Have Batwoman kick her butt.

(Kate starts laughing then calms down.)

Kate: Now that's actually an idea.  
Reagan: See i can come up with them. But Oliver never believes me.

(They start laughing as the door to the room opens and Ares walks in seeing her Reagan smiles at her.)

Kate: I'll go and let you two be together.  
Reagan: Okay.

(Kate walks over to Ares.)

Kate: Break her heart and i know someone in a suit who could fling you up into space.

(Ares looks at her and then looks off.)

Ares: Understood.

(Kate nods her head at her as she turns to walk off.)

Reagan: Where you going?  
Kate: To yell at my ex.  
Ares: Can i go and watch to see if she kicks her ass?  
Reagan: Oh my god.

(Kate walks off laughing at her as she walks in more and closes the door behind her as Reagan walks over to her and hugs her as their hugging Ares kisses her head then pulls away from her.)

Ares: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah. But i have a feeling Sophie won't be once my mother gets here.

(Ares looks at her and laughs.)

Ares: Hey.  
Reagan: She just kicked the door in didn't bother to knock she just kicked the door in and had her agents arrest me.  
Ares: She say for what?  
Reagan: Well you know about my sister Margo.  
Ares: Yeah.  
Reagan: Yeah well. Thanks to her i nearly lost Kate before this whole thing with Sophie happened.  
Ares: What she do?  
Reagan: She had me steal something that had alot of information on a weapon that could kill Batwoman.  
Ares: Oh boy.  
Reagan: Yeah. I used her. She was betrayed and to be honest i'm kind of surprised she even gave me a second chance.  
Ares: She really cared about you and i could tell breaking up with you was one of the hardest things she ever had to do.  
Reagan: I know. I really liked her Ares.

(Ares looks at her and smiles at her.)

Ares: I know you did.  
Reagan: I mean i liked her and was falling for her and that is not something i should be telling you.  
Ares: It's not. But than again having a relationship that's based on honesty normally helps out alot too.  
Reagan: I know it does. How is this for honesty.

(Reagan kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Reagan: I love you.  
Ares: I love me too.

(Reagan smacks her making her laugh.)

Ares: Ah. I was kidding i love you too.  
Reagan: Okay.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Ares: She's Batwoman isn't she?

(Reagan starts laughing as she nods her head at her and kisses her again as their kissing Ares smiles in it then pulls away from her.)

Ares: I promise not to tell her you told me.  
Reagan: Okay good. She might hurt me.  
Ares: Oh can i be there when she does.

(Reagan smacks her again making her laugh.)

Ares: Just kidding.  
Reagan: You better be.  
Ares: Oh i better be.

(She laughs at her as someone knocks on the door getting them to turn and look at them.)

Adam: Hey.  
Reagan: Hey. What's up?  
Adam: Sophie just found out that Ares is here and isn't to happy about it.  
Reagan: Why i'm not with Kate anymore why the hell does she care about her being here?  
Adam: I don't know. But she's on her way down here to kick her out.  
Reagan: Babe i'd go before she gets here.  
Ares: Are right.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as she turns and walks out of the room as she walks out she heads for the stairs quickly followed by Adam who follows after her to take 

her back out to her car. Down the hallway Kate's just reaching Sophie and grabs her then throws her into a room as she gets them into the room she closes the door behind them.)

Sophie: What the hell?  
Kate: You arrested Reagan?

(Sophie looks at her and then looks off.)

Sophie: Yes i did.  
Kate: What the hell for?  
Sophie: I got proof that she was involved in Magpie's escape.  
Kate: The people connected to Magpie's escape are Mouse and Alice Reagan has nothing to do with it.  
Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: She has nothing to do with this. The only reason you arrested her is because you're a jealous bitch. Even though she's with someone else you're still trying to get Reagan out of my life. Well i gotta tell you something Sophie.  
Sophie: What?  
Kate: Reagan's my friend and she's not going anywhere and if i have to i'll go straight to my father and tell him all of the crap you've been doing and this is even the half of it.  
Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: You've been trying to screw up everything for Reagan ever since she came back and i got back together with her. I gave us another chance Sophie you screwed it up when all you did was rub it in Reagan's face.   
Sophie: Kate I.  
Kate: I don't wanna hear it. Because of you Julia left the Crows and Gotham. Because of you Reagan left but she came back. I don't even know if Julia is ever going to back. All because you wanted to use her in order to make me jealous. But you know what?  
Sophie: What?  
Kate: I wasn't. I was happy for you. You had moved on with your life you were happy or at least i thought you were.

(Sophie looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: I guess i was wrong. Stay away from Reagan Sophie. And don't make me have to tell you again.

(Then she turns and walks out of the room annoyed with her ex for what she did. As Kate walks out Sophie looks around annoyed and is now even more determent to get raid of 

Reagan. Down in the room Reagan's in she's got her head down as Veracity walks in to go and talk to her.)

Veracity: Hey.

(She looks up at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Veracity: Mark called and told us what Sophie did.  
Reagan: Yeah. Apparently even broken up i'm still not good enough to be around her.  
Veracity: Yeah well as far as me and the other girls go.  
Reagan: What?  
Veracity: Sophie doesn't really get a say in who my sister spends time with.  
Reagan: She seems to think so.  
Veracity: Well she doesn't. Kate can date or be friends with anyone she wants to. Sophie has no say in the matter.  
Reagan: I'm aware of that.  
Veracity: I get it. She doesn't see it that way.  
Reagan: No. You know.  
Veracity: What?  
Reagan: Adam's kind of cute.

(Veracity looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: He is but he's Serenity's ex. And i don't date my friends ex's.  
Reagan: Oh i didn't know that.  
Veracity: Yeah. He was a much better boyfriend to her and then Austin was to me.  
Reagan: Austin was kind of a prick.  
Veracity: Was.  
Reagan: Okay is.

(They start laughing as Kate walks back into the room.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.  
Reagan: You still look pissed.  
Kate: I am. But i'm slowly starting to calm down so.  
Veracity: What she have to say for herself?  
Kate: Nothing. I wouldn't let her. I mean she told me she was still in love with me in order to try and break me and Reagan up which she did.  
Veracity: She gonna keep at it?  
Kate: Knowing Sophie i wouldn't put it past her. I mean yeah she's got a new girlfriend but something tells me it's gonna get a lot worse before it gets better.  
Reagan: Which means she's gonna keep coming after me.  
Kate: Most likely.  
Reagan: What the hell did i ever do to her. Other then start dating her ex.  
Veracity: You fell in love with her.

(Reagan looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Reagan: Yeah well from where i'm standing she could of had Kate whens he first came back but she chose to stay with her husband.  
Veracity: We know this.  
Reagan: So what she going to do now that you've once again yelled at her?  
Kate: I don't know. I mean i know the minute i move on with my life again she's gonna do it all over again.  
Veracity: Well we gotta make sure she doesn't get that chance.  
Kate: Vera she's never going to give up until she has me back.  
Veracity: Kate she had you back but she chose to continue to make Reagan's life hell.  
Kate: I'm well aware of this Vera. But Sophie's never going to give up until she has what she wants. And who she want is me.  
Veracity: What you want?  
Kate: To be able to live my life knowing i can be with the one woman i wanna be with and not fear that Sophie is going to do something stupid.  
Reagan: You're wishing a lot there Kate.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Yeah i know that.  
Veracity: Well all we can do is hoping Sophie doesn't get much out of hand and go after Reagan again.  
Kate: Yeah. But given how i just went after her i have a feeling she just might do that.  
Reagan: But what i want to know is.  
Veracity: What?  
Reagan: How the hell did she find out about me being related to Magpie. The only people i told were you two along with other girls in the band and my family.  
Kate: I wouldn't of told her. And i know Vera and the other girls wouldn't of said anything.  
Reagan: So that only leaves one person and Calamity's ex just happens to be back together with him.  
Veracity: Jesse!  
Kate: Why the hell would Jesse help Sophie out?  
Veracity: I don't know. But i think it's about time we find out.

(She nods her head at her. She grabs out her phone and calls Mark who answers on the second ring and then tells her he'll go and talk to Jesse. Later out on the streets Mark sees 

Jesse and quickly grabs him and pushes him into the wall in the alleyway behind Kate's bar he turns to see who it is he goes to run only to have Mark grab him and throw him into 

the wall again.)

Mark: Hey Swanson where's the fire?

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Jesse: Hey Mark.  
Mark: Hi. You know while we've got you. I'd like to have a question answered.  
Jesse: What?  
Mark: How the hell did Sophie Moore know about Reagan Queen being related to Magpie?

(He loos at him and then looks off but looks back at him.)

Jesse: I have no idea.  
Mark: You sure about that?  
Jesse: Yes i am.  
Kate: So the hell do you look so nervous?

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock of being asked that.)

Jesse: I really don't know how she found out.  
Mark: You know i find it funny how you don't know much of anything.  
Jesse: Now look. I just told you i don't know anything. Why the hell don't you believe me?  
Kate: Because given how you forced Beca away Calamity doesn't scream Jesse Swanson's an innocent person.  
Jesse: Hey she loved me.  
Mark: Yeah well from where we were standing she didn't love you anymore.  
Jesse: Hey at least you finally got the girl.

(Mark looks at him and then to Kate who looks annoyed.)

Mark: Just because i have the girl doesn't mean she doesn't still have feelings for her Jesse.  
Jesse: Oh come on Mark you can't tell me you aren't having fun keeping Calamity away from Beca.  
Mark: I'm really not. 

(He let's him go as he realize's what he did.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: He knew how i felt about Calamity and he used it in order to break her and Beca up.

(She looks at Mark and then over to Beca's current boyfriend.)

Kate: Great.   
Mark: What the hell am i going to do Kate?  
Kate: I don't know Mark i really don't.  
Mark: I love her and i don't want to lose her.  
Kate: But if she's still in love with Beca you don't want to force her to remain with you.  
Mark: I know that.

(Then she notices Jesse getting to run away and quickly grabs her grabbling gun and fires it at him then pulls him back as she pulls him back he looks up at her.)

Kate: Going somewhere?

(She removes the hook from him as Mark gets him and throws him into the building again.)

Mark: You know the more i stand here and look at you all see is the male version of Sophie Moore.  
Jesse: What? Oh come on. You know you're enjoying keeping her away from Beca.  
Mark: You know if i was half as bad as you think i am i wouldn't be so willing to give up the woman so she can be the woman she loves.

(Jesse looks at him not sure of what to say to him. Then Mark realize's something else.)

Mark: Oh my god.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Him and Beca never got back together.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Jesse: Yes we did.  
Mark: Okay you might of gotten back together but see here's how i see it.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: They might of been back together but he wasn't getting any.

(Kate looks at him and laughs even more.)

Jesse: Now look. I love her and she loves me.  
Mark: Wrong. She's still in love with Calamity you're just to big of an ass to notice.  
Jesse: Now wait minute.  
Mark: It's been a minute.

(Kate's trying to keep from laughing.)

Jesse: She loved me before that Everbitch ever came into the picture.  
Mark: And now that she is. The big brave Jesse Swanson wants to make her miserable the rest of her life?

(He shoves him off as Mark laughs at him.)

Jesse: She loves me. All i have to do is get her to see that.  
Mark: It's never going to happen and if you know what's good for you i wouldn't try anything.

(He looks at him.)

Kate: It's bad enough you've are ready given Sophie Moore away to get raid of Reagan Queen.  
Jesse: Yeah well Sophie still loves Kate Kane.  
Mark: Too bad Kate Kane's in love with someone else.

(He looks at him and shuts up.)

Kate: Go find Calamity i'll deal with him.

(Mark nods his head at her as he rushes off to go find his girlfriend and talk to her. As he rushes off Jesse goes to run but Kate grabs him and throws him into the dumpster then 

quickly throws her handcuff at him and latches on his wrist to make sure he can't go anywhere. Then she pulls her phone out and calls the crows to tell them where to find Jesse 

once they've been told she takes off before they arrive leaving Jesse there on his own. Over at Mark and Calamity's apartment he walks into apartment and sees Calamity sitting on 

the couch watching television as he walks in he closes the door which gets her to look up at him.)

Calamity: Hey babe.  
Mark: Hey. Cal you got a minute?

(She looks at him and laughs as she shuts the TV off and then puts the remote down as he walks over to her and sits down next to her.)

Calamity: What's wrong?  
Mark: Me and Kate were talking to Jesse just now and we learned something that could either make you happy or well piss you off.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: Babe Jesse knew how i felt about you and he used that in order to break you and Beca up.

(She looks at him and then gets up as she gets up she turns and looks at him as she leans onto the table.)

Calamity: Damn.

(He stands up and walks over to her.)

Mark: Calamity!  
Calamity: Serenity and Charity told Beca that he was only using her.  
Mark: Okay.  
Calamity: Beca knew that. But she ended things with me anyway.  
Mark: You still in love with her?

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Calamity: In a lot of ways i still am. But she made her choice and i made mine.  
Mark: So if i were to tell you that her and Jesse broke up again. You wouldn't wanna go running back to her?

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Calamity: Babe what you're asking is something.  
Mark: Calamity look i love you so damn much that. If you're still in love with Beca i wouldn't force you to stay with me. I'm not Jesse and i'm sure as hell not Sophie. If you're still in love with Beca i say go for it. 

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Calamity: You really wouldn't fight if i wanted to go back to Beca?  
Mark: Of course not. Calamity if there is one thing I've learned through out of all this is to know when to give someone i wanna be with up so that they can be with the person they really wanna be with. And that's something neither Jesse or Sophie are willing to do.

(She smiles at him.)

Calamity: Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Calamity: If i had found this out six or seven months ago i would of gone back to her in a heartbeat.  
Mark: But.  
Calamity: I love her i do. Just not as much as i did before.  
Mark: Meaning.  
Calamity: I'm in love with someone else and she's just gonna have to deal with it.

(He looks at her and smiles as he realize's what she did and kisses her as their kissing she smiles in it then he pulls away from her.)

Calamity: You said you loved me.  
Mark: I did. And i'm not taking it back.  
Calamity: I'd hope not or this would be very weird.  
Mark: What's that?  
Calamity: I love you too.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: Oh boy.

(She laughs at him as he kisses her again as their kissing they both walk back towards the couch and fall back onto it as their kissing Mark smiles in it as their kiss continues 

Mark's phone goes off making them pull away from each other.)

Mark: I'm sorry.  
Calamity: It's fine.

(He grabs his phone out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it then puts his phone down onto the coffee table as Calamity looks at him.)

Mark: It was no one important.

(She kisses him again as their kissing she deepens it sending them into a love making session. Back over at Crow Headquarters Sophie's trying to get Reagan to tell her what she knows about Magpie but Reagan isn't telling her anything.)

Reagan: Look Sophie you can ask me in as many different ways as you want about Magpie. But i'm not saying a word.

(She looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Sophie: You know something.  
Reagan: I don't know anything. I couldn't care less where Magpie is.  
Sophie: And why is that?  
Reagan: She stopped being my sister the day she tried to kill me.

(Sophie looks at her in shock. Sophie goes to ask her what she mean't by that but before she can the door opens and someone walks into the room.)

Voice: Reagan not another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter because with two more chapters left of this story there's still plenty more drama coming. Let me know what you guys thought of that twist i put at the end there of Reagan telling Sophie that Magpie has tried to kill her and no at first it wasn't about the journal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Ares VS Kate. I hope you enjoy it.

Sophie: You know something.  
Reagan: I don't know anything. I couldn't care less where Magpie is.  
Sophie: And why is that?  
Reagan: She stopped being my sister the day she tried to kill me.

(Sophie looks at her in shock. Sophie goes to ask her what she mean't by that but before she can the door opens and someone walks into the room.)

Voice: Reagan not another word. 

(They look over at her and laugh at who it is.)

Reagan: Laurel!  
Laurel: Hi.   
Sophie: What you doing here Lance?  
Laurel: I was called in by Moira Queen saying that the Crows arrested her daughter without a warrant and if i'm correct didn't read her. Her rights while said agent 

was arresting her.

(Sophie looks at her and gets annoyed. As Reagan sits there trying to keep from laughing.)

Sophie: Look i.  
Laurel: You agent Moore the more i think about how you keep targeting my client i'm starting to think you're only wanting to get raid of her because she's still close 

to Kate Kane.

(Sophie looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Sophie: This has nothing to do with Kate.  
Laurel: Sure it doesn't.  
Sophie: I don't know what you're problem is.  
Laurel: My problem is you agent Moore. It seems like everytime something goes wrong in this city you blame her and this whole thing Magpie is all that surprising to 

me.

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Sophie: Look i have proof that she gave something very valuable to her and then it baught her freedom from Arkham.  
Laurel: And just who did you get this proof from?  
Sophie: I can't tell you that.  
Laurel: Can't or won't.

(She looks at her.)

Sophie: Fine i got it from Jesse Swanson.  
Laurel: So you took proof of my client supposedly giving something of value to Magpie from Beca Mitchell's jilted ex boy toy.

(Reagan's behind them trying to keep from laughing.)

Sophie: He might be jilted but at least we have something that'll put her away.  
Laurel: The only thing you have is the word a man whose been broken up with twice and by the same girl all because he can't seem to keep it in his pants unless you 

have actual proof that she gave whatever it was to Magpie we're leaving. Reagan let's go.

(She gets up and walks over to her. As she gets to her they both walk out of the room and Sophie looks around annoyed. As they walk out of the room Reagan looks over 

at Kate and laughs as she walks away from Laurel to go and talk to her.)

Kate: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah.

(Kate nods her head at her.)

Kate: Well i'm glad you're okay. I can see your mother hired one of the best lawyers Starling city has to offer.

(Reagan turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: Yeah. Laurel is one lawyer you never wanna go up against alone.  
Kate: I'd be sacred to.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Yeah really. Anyway. Look Kate.  
Kate: No come on it's fine. Really like you said there is someone else out there for me. And no i'm not going back to Sophie. She had her second and she blew it by 

always going after you i can't deal with it anymore.

Reagan: I hear ya. So i take it?  
Kate: Yeah. She said she got it from Jesse.  
Reagan: Thing is.  
Kate: How the hell would he of been able to get that proof i mean. Magpie is way to damn smart to talk about something like that out in the open. Much less let someone 

like Swanson in on what she's planning.  
Reagan: She is. Think the recording is a fake.  
Kate: Most likely but without the recording we can't prove it.

(As they continue to talk Adam walks up to Kate and puts a bag into her hand then walks off she looks down and looks at her hand then starts laughing.)

Kate: I'll thank him later.

(Reagan walks off laughing. The following morning over at Mark and Calamity's apartment Mark's in the shower as Calamity finishes getting dressed to go and meet up 

with the rest of the girls as she's finishing getting dressed someone knocks on the door and she grabs up her coat then walks out of the room as she walks out she puts 

down onto the stool then walks over to the door and opens it to find both Beca and Chloe there she laughs at them and let's them into the apartment as they walk in she 

closes the door behind them.)

Chloe: This is a nice place.  
Calamity: It is. But you should really tell Mark it was his before we got together.  
Beca: How are you two doing anyway?  
Calamity: Good. Why?  
Beca: Oh nothing just asking.  
Calamity: No what?  
Beca: It's just me and Chloe have to share an apartment in New York with Amy and she doesn't do well.  
Chloe: She doesn't really do much.  
Beca: Other than eat.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: I'd say sounds about right. But Serenity stay's in shape so.  
Chloe: Checking out your bandmates Calamity?  
Calamity: I might be in a relationship but i am allowed to look. I just can't touch them. And not that way Beca you perv.  
Beca: I wasn't.

(Chloe's trying to keep from laughing as she's looking at the DVD's.)

Beca: Some friend she is.  
Calamity: I could say the same as my bandmates at times.  
Beca: I'm sure.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs as Mark comes out of the bedroom after getting dressed after his shower as he walks out he's finishing tucking his shirt into his 

pants then looks at the other two women in the room.)

Mark: Hey it's the two Bellas i didn't know were coming.  
Calamity: They surprised me too.  
Mark: Ah. You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah i'm fine. Just trying not to picture my bandmates naked.

(He looks at her and walks off laughing.)

Beca: What's it like working for the Crows?  
Mark: It's different that's for sure.  
Chloe: How?  
Mark: I don't have to deal with alien hating assholes with the Crows.  
Calamity: No just Reagan hating agents.  
Mark: Well her i can deal with. It's Lex i kept wanting to kill everytime he opened his mouth.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Chloe: Yeah killing a Paragon isn't the best move.  
Mark: Paragon or not he messes with my friends he's a dead man.

(They look at him and laugh as his phone goes off he grabs it out of his pocket to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: What's going on Kate?  
Kate: Can you come down to Wayne Tower?  
Mark: Yeah sure. What's up?  
Kate: I got that proof that Sophie said she had on Reagan.  
Mark: Okay i'll head down there before i head into work.  
Kate: Okay. I've are ready called Ares she's on her way.  
Mark: Okay. I'll be there in ten minutes.  
Kate: Are right.

(Then they hang up and he looks at his friends and girlfriend.)

Calamity: Everything okay?  
Mark: Yeah. I just gotta head down to Wayne Tower before i go into work.  
Calamity: Why?  
Mark: Kate got her hands on that recording Jesse said he made of Reagan talking to Magpie.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: I'll see you later.  
Calamity: Okay.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her as he grabs up his things then leaves the apartment. Seeing Mark and Calamity kiss Beca looks off and the look does go 

unnoticed by both women but then again Beca had quickly looked back at them.)

Chloe: Anyway. We were going to come and see if you and Mark wanted to come to breakfast with us but i see that's not happening.  
Calamity: Sorry. Plus i are ready made plans with the other girls so.  
Chloe: Okay. Well we'll see you soon.  
Calamity: Okay.

(They turn and walk off to go and get breakfast as their walking out Calamity looks at Beca and knows she looked away when she saw Mark kiss her knowing what she saw 

Calamity can't help but feel bad for her.)

Calamity: Shit.  
Veracity: Where?

(She looks up as her bandmates walk into the apartment.)

Serenity: Why you shitting yourself Cal?  
Calamity: Up your's Serenity.  
Charity: And don't say up my what? Because you said it once to Emily and she made you turn the same shade of red as Supergirl's cape.

(Serenity looks at her and then looks off as the other two members are trying to keep from laughing but are failing.)

Veracity: Anyway. Where's Mark?  
Calamity: He called over to Wayne Tower by Kate.  
Veracity: Oh okay.  
Calamity: Why you so interested in Mark all of a sudden.  
Veracity: He's cute.

(They start laughing at Calamity's face.)

Calamity: I'm sure he's heard that before.  
Serenity: He's hot.  
Charity: I'm staying out of it.   
Serenity: Why?  
Charity: Because she's the lead singer and to be an ass she might find another drummer.  
Calamity: No. But i might find another guitar and bass player.

(Both Serenity and Veracity look at her.)

Veracity: What? She's the one who said he was hot.  
Calamity: Yes. You two keep forgetting.  
Veracity: What?  
Calamity: He's more than hot. He's drop dead fucken gorgeous.

(She grabs up her coat and walks out of the apartment while the other three members start laughing as they follow her out.)

Charity: See i would of said that. But i'm happily married. But than again so are you Serenity.  
Serenity: Hey i'm allowed to look i just can't sleep with him. 

(She laughs at her as they walk off.)

Veracity: You do realize she can kick your ass right Serenity.  
Serenity: I've been threatened with that so much it doesn't even faze me anymore.  
Charity: We could always sick Batwoman on you.

(She stops walking and looks at her as Veracity and Calamity start laughing at her face.)

Serenity: No threatening me with a good time.

(Charity looks at her as Serenity walks off laughing at her face.)

Calamity: Oh the fun times.  
veracity: Miss this by any chance?  
Calamity: More then some people might think.

(She laughs at her as they continue out of the building. Later over at Wayne Tower Mark walks into Kate's office and then heads over to the door that leads to the 

stairs that head down to the batcave as he opens the door he looks around to make sure no one followed him into the office and then walks off down the stairs after 

closing the door once it's closed he walks down them as he reaches the bottom he walks off towards them as he's walking towards them he smacks Reagan in the head 

making her put her head down and Kate laughs at him as they clap hands.)

Reagan: Okay you two officially suck.  
Mark: Yeah that's not the only thing i sucked last night.

(Reagan looks at him.)

Reagan: No.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Reagan: Wow.   
Mark: We were taking things slow.   
Reagan: And?  
Mark: Let's just say i took a lot of cold showers.

(She starts laughing at him then calms down.)

Kate: Anyway.  
Mark: Right. You said you got that recording that Sophie said she had.  
Kate: I did. I've had Luke trying to see if he can't find out if the recording is a fake or not.  
Mark: Any luck?  
Luke: Not as of yet. But what i'm trying to figure out is how would he of gotten that recorder anywhere near where they were at.  
Mark: Yeah it's not like Magpie to mess up like that.  
Kate: She wouldn't.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: Magpie would of searched that whole area before she called me and told me to meet her.  
Mark: So either Magpie knew about the recorder being there or.  
Julia: Or Jesse knew just how to hide the recorder. 

(They all turn and look at her.)

Kate: Julia!

(She walks over to her and hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Julia: Hi.  
Mark: Hey.

(He hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: Hi.  
Julia: Hi. 

(She hugs both Reagan and Luke then pulls away from them.)

Kate: You mentioned that he might of hidden it well.  
Julia: That's only if he's smart enough and given some of the stories Mark's told us about him and the other Treblemakers.  
Mark: Yeah their not to bright.  
Reagan: Okay so she would of found the recorder.  
Mark: Reagan do you remember where you and Magpie met?  
Reagan: Yeah.

(She shows them on the map and Mark looks at it.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: That's three blocks from Arkham.

(She looks at the map and then looks at Mark.)

Luke: Meaning.  
Mark: Meaning Jesse didn't actually hear the conversation.  
Luke: Yeah i'm still not getting it.  
Mark: Dude he's not from Gotham he wouldn't even know where to look for this spot here like i said is three blocks from Arkham.  
Luke: It's on the other side of the city.  
Mark: It's about what? Twenty thirty minute drive to this side of the city?  
Kate: About that. Walking it would take him up to an hour or two.  
Julia: So in order for him to be here at the time that Reagan showed up to talk to Magpie.  
Mark: He would of had to of gotten up at least three hours before Reagan and walked there. And there's noway he would of gotten there by Bus.  
Ares: Why not?

(They look over at Ares and Reagan smiles at her as she walks over to her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Well depending on what time Reagan had to meet with Magpie.  
Ares: The buses wouldn't of been running.  
Mark: No. And from what i hear very few buses go to that side of the city given what is located there.

(She nods her head at him.)

Kate: Why don't you Ares and Reagan go back to that spot and look around it if he was smart enough he would of hidden an extra recorder and a recorder we don't need 

the Crows getting their hands onto.  
Mark: Are right.

(They turn and leave the batcave as they leave Kate looks at Julia annoyed. Later out at the spot where Reagan met with Magpie as they walk up to the bench as they get 

there Mark puts a glove on and feels around the bench as he's looking around it Ares and her men are keeping their eye's open as Reagan helps Mark look around for the 

recorder.)

Mark: (over comms) Kate i don't see anything around this bench.  
Kate: (over comms) Mark he had to of hidden it somewhere.  
Mark: (over comms) We'll keep looking.  
Kate: (over comms) Okay.

(He keeps looking until he spots something and walks over to it as he gets there he picks it up and looks it over.)

Mark: Reagan!

(She walks over to him and kneels down to him.)

Reagan: What the hell is that?  
Mark: A packaging for a voice recorder.  
Kate: (over comms) Think there could be finger prints on that?  
Mark: Most likely.

(He grabs a bag out of his pocket and Reagan laughs at him.)

Mark: Don't judge me.   
Reagan: I'm not.

(He starts laughing as he puts it in there once it's in the bag he puts it back into his coat pocket once it's in there he continues to look around the area he doesn't 

see anything until he spots something and walks over to it. As he gets there he picks it up as he's looking at it he grabs out another bag and puts it into it once 

their done looking around he walks back over to Ares. Who still has her eyes open for anyone.)

Mark: Hey.  
Ares: Hey. What you find?  
Mark: A packaging for a voice recorder which is what Luke has down in the Batcave.  
Ares: Anything else?  
Mark: Yeah.

(He pulls it out and shows her seeing it.)

Ares: That's a bullet casing.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: (over comms) Did you just say you found a bullet casing?  
Mark: (over comms) Yes i did. Why?  
Kate: (over comms) Just a second.

(She's looking over everything on the table in front of her and Julia and finds what she's looking for.)

Julia: Kate!  
Kate: (over comms) Mark there was a shooting there two weeks ago.  
Mark: (over comms) Why weren't we told about it?  
Kate: (over comms) Because i was there as Batwoman and the Crows weren't notified of it because of that fact.  
Mark: (over comms) What about the GCPD?  
Kate: (Over comms) Their the ones who turned on the light.

(Mark puts his head down annoyed.)

Ares: (over comms) Who was the shooting victim?  
Kate: (over comms) A nine year old little girl she had run away from home and her mother called the Crows but they wouldn't do anything.  
Mark: (over comms) This place is three blocks from Arkham Kate. You'd think your father would of given a damn.  
Kate: (over comms) You'd think.  
Mark: (over comms) Is the little girl still alive?  
Kate: (over comms) Yeah. She's at the hospital still recovering.  
Ares: That's always good to hear.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Kate looks at Julia and puts her head down. Then Mark gets an idea.)

Mark: (over comms) Hey Kate i have an idea and i know it's risky mainly knowing it's day light.  
Kate: (over comms) What?  
Mark: (over comms) Ever thought about meeting one of your followers during the day.

(Kate laughs on the other end.)

Kate: (over comms) I have. But i don't know how safe it is given the Crows.  
Mark: (over comms) I'm supergirl could get you in no trouble.  
Kate: (over comms) I'm not flying Mark.  
Mark: Now she's just no fun.

(Ares looks at him and laughs. Over the next couple of weeks they continue to investigate how Jesse managed record Magpie's and Reagan's conversation the day that 

Reagan gave the journal to Magpie as they continue to investigate the case both Kate and Reagan continue to grow closer as friends which makes Mark and Julia happy 

along with Mary who likes Reagan a lot more than Sophie at the moment in between trying to figure out how Jesse got the recording of her conversation her and Ares 

continue to grow closer which gets both Mark and Niko to pick at them and then earns them both dirty looks from the girls that is until Calamity walks into the room 

and Mark looks over at her and smiles at her as she gets to them they talk and joke around also along with Ares and Reagan getting closer as a couple so are Mark and 

Calamity who makes jokes with him every now and than about Kate who gives her the finger whenever she hears what she say's. Aside from the two couples getting closer 

Kate's also getting close to someone they all know and starts showing she has feelings for her whenever she shows up with William Daye unknown to Kate Mark saw how she 

reacted to seeing William and then looked at her. He walked around the counter and went over to talk to her as they were talking he looks at her and feels bad for 

her.)

Mark: You realize he doesn't hold a candle to you right.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Mark as long as he's around i'll never get my chance at telling her.  
Mark: Look William's just some prick that Andrea brought in to try and keep the people over at Catco in line.  
Kate: Doesn't mean i have to trust him.  
Mark: Oh believe me he's been around for close to a year and i still don't trust him.  
Kate: Does Alex?  
Mark: I don't know. I haven't really seen much of Alex since she quiet the DEO and well the building blew up so.  
Kate: They lost a lot of good agents that day Mark.  
Mark: I'm aware Susan Vasquez was one of them.

(She looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Kate: I'm sorry.  
Mark: Don't be. Lex is lucky Kara and Mia showed up when they did or the bastard would be a dead Paragon.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Vasquez was one of my best friends Kate losing her still stings.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: Hell we almost lost Calamity that day.  
Kate: I know.

(As they continue to talk William walks up to them and Mark looks at Kate who looks annoyed.)

Mark: I'll serve them.  
Kate: Thanks.  
Mark: You bet.

(She turns and walks off and Mark nods his head at her so Veracity and Mary can go and talk to their sister.)

Calamity: Hey babe.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: She are right?  
Mark: Yeah.   
Calamity: Mark!  
Mark: She really likes Kara but due to reporter dildo she can't act on them.  
Calamity: I was actually talking to Alex and.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: Kara doesn't see William that way. And she hasn't since all of this was restored.

(He looks at her and then looks up the stairs.)

Mark: Kate!  
Calamity: Yeah. But due to the whole thing between Reagan and Sophie.  
Mark: Well shit.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: You're so pretty.

(She laughs at him as she grabs him in and kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Calamity: Love you.  
Mark: Love you too.

(She smiles at him as he kisses her again then pulls away from her as he hears a whipped sound behind him and throws the rag at Luke whose trying to keep from 

laughing.)

Mark: Dick wad.

(They start laughing as Mark takes William's order once he has it he makes it and then hands it to him then he turns and walks off.)

Luke: Kara can do better.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: That she can.

(As William gets back to his and Kara's seat he notices she's gone and looks around the bar. Up in Kate's office she's in there talking with Veracity and Mary as Kara 

walks in. Getting them to turn and look at her.)

Kate: Hey you are right?  
Kara: Actually there was something i wanted to talk to you about.  
Veracity: We'll see you later.  
Kate: Okay.

(They both leave the office as they walk out veracity closes the door behind them.)

Mary: Think their gonna kiss.

(Veracity looks at her and laughs as she lightly pushes her getting her to laugh. As they walk off Kara's inside of the office laughing a little.)

Kara: If i haven't said so before.  
Kate: What?  
Kara: I really like your sisters.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: What's up?

(Kara walks over to her and without thinking kisses her getting Kate to laugh in it as their kissing Kate smiles in it as their kiss continues Kara even smiles in it 

then pulls away from her.)

Kara: I really really like you.

(Kate smiles at her as she kisses her again as their kiss continues she smiles in it then pulls away from her.)

Kate: That's good because i happen to really like you too.  
Kara: Really?  
Kate: Really. So you and?  
Kara: No. I have never seen him that way.  
Kate: So your just friends?  
Kara: We're barely even friends. I can't stand him.  
Kate: Didn't you come here with him?  
Kara: No i came with Nia. He just happened to show up at the time we did.  
Kate: Huh. So i can do this again and not feel guilty.  
Kara: Depends on what this is.

(Kate kisses her again getting her to laugh in it. As their kissing Kara deepens it. Downstairs in the bar william's sitll looking for Kara but can't find her.)

William: Have any of you guys seen Kara?  
Mary: No.

(He looks at her and quickly backs off which gets Calamity and Mark to laugh.)

Mary: What?  
Veracity: Down Mary.

(She looks at her and laughs. As they continue to talk and joke around with Calamity Ares and Reagan Kate and Kara are upstairs talking about what happens next between 

them. Back down in the bar Reagan's looking around the room and Ares looks at her.)

Ares: You are right?  
Reagan: Oh yeah babe i'm fine.  
Ares: What's wrong?  
Reagan: Oh nothing. I'm just getting tired.  
Ares: Okay. Let's go. Hey Mark.

(He walks over to her and hands her their bill and Ares pay's for it once she's paid their tab she turns and walks out of the bar with Reagan as they walk out they 

start off down the street towards her car as their walking towards it someone takes a shot at them getting them both go to down and gets Ares men to act quickly and 

starts pointing their weapons around for the shooter when they can't find one she looks around for Reagan.)

Ares: Reagan!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: I'm are right.

(She goes to stand up but they take a shot at them again sending them both back down to the ground as they go down Ares seeing where the shot came from points her gun 

over at them and fires at them getting em to quickly duck behind a car Reagan looks down at her side and calls out for Ares who rushes over to her and looks her side 

over.)

Ares: Keep pressure on it.  
Reagan: Okay.

(She looks around for the shooter but unknown to them there's one behind them and points the gun at Reagan's back as their about to fire someone comes in and shoves 

them into the car next to them as they go into the car the run goes off and Reagan goes down getting Ares to turn and look at her. Over by Reagan's shooter their both 

fighting over the gun once they have it he throws him to the ground and shoots him in the leg getting em to go down as they go down he gets em in the head then quickly 

turns when he hears Ares yell out for Reagan.)

Ares: Reagan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter because whoever shot at both Ares and Reagan are in for it now. Mainly when Oliver and everyone else gets their hands onto them and whoever hired them to try and take Reagan out. Let me know down in the comments below who you think hired those two shooters to take out Reagan and who you think knocked one of the shooters into the car getting said shooter to shoot Reagan in the shoulder. And to let you know it's someone you least expect it to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the final chapter of Ares VS Kate. I hope you enjoy it.

Ares: Reagan!

(Inside of the bar hearing the gun fire outside Mark and Calamity rush towards the door and run outside as they run out the man who helped both Ares and Reagan runs 

off before anyone can see him. As he runs off Mark and Calamity rush out of the building and see Ares leaning over someone and rushes over to them as they get there he 

sees who it is and acts quickly by putting pressure onto Reagan's shoulder.)

Mark: What happened?  
Ares: We were leaving the bar when someone started shooting at us.  
Mark: You see who it was?  
Ares: No they were too far away.  
Mark: We heard two shots inside of the bar.  
Ares: I think there was another shooter.  
Mark: Seeing as to how Reagan was shot in both the side and the shoulder.  
Ares: They were behind us.  
Mark: Yeah. Reagan!

(She looks at him and grabs his hands. Getting him to look at him.)

Mark: You're gonna be okay.

(She nods her head at him as both Kate and Kara rush out of the bar and over to them as she gets to them she helps them keep the pressure onto Reagan's shoulder.)

Kate: Reagan!

(She looks at her and smiles at her.)

Reagan: Hi.  
Kate: Hi.

(Mark continues to keep pressure onto Reagan's shoulder.)

Mark: Kara i need you to get her to Crow right now.  
Kara: Okay.

(She rushes off and quickly changed into her super suit once she's changed she lands next to them and kneels down next to them as she kneels down she picks her up and 

quickly takes off towards Crow headquarters.)

Mark: Ares come on. Kate you too.

(They both rush off with him towards his truck as they get there they all quickly get into it quickly followed by Mary who wants to be there for her sister as they all 

get in they close their doors and Mark starts the truck up once it's on he quickly puts it into drive and drives off towards crow as he drives off Ares men signal's 

for the Evermoist members get to into their car and they'll follow after them once their all in they start them up and then quickly drive off. Up in Mark's truck he's 

on the phone with Jacob.)

Jacob: How bad is it?  
Mark: She's got a wound to the shoulder and to her side. Supergirls on her way with her now.  
Jacob: Are right. They see who did it?  
Mark: No. She said they were too far away.  
Jacob: Okay get here as fast as you can.  
Mark: We're on our way now sir.  
Jacob: Okay.  
Mark: Kate's okay Commander.

(He laughs on the other end. As Kate looks at him and smiles.)

Jacob: Good to hear. Mary?  
Mark: She's okay as well they were both still inside of the bar when the gun fire started.  
Jacob: That's really good to hear.  
Mark: We're ten minutes out.  
Jacob: Copy that.

(Then he hangs up and looks around his office upset for Ares because it was her girlfriend who was shot and injured but very reliefed to know his daughters are okay.  
Later over at Crow Head quarters in the Medical wing everyone is there waiting for news on Reagan as their waiting Mark's pacing back and forth nervously seeing him do 

so Calamity gets up and walks over to him. As she gets to him she turns him to face her and he quickly grabs her into a kiss getting her to smile in it then he pulls 

away from her.)

Mark: I love you.  
Calamity: I love you too. Babe she's going to be okay.  
Mark: Yeah i know that.  
Calamity: Okay. You have any idea on who could do this?  
Mark: No i don't. But if i find out who put those shooters up to this i'll very pissed off because they injured the girlfriend or a very well known assassin.  
Calamity: You have any idea on who would hire them?  
Mark: One person comes to mind and i have a feeling she's going to try and lie her way out of these charges.  
Calamity: Sophie!  
Mark: Sophie!  
Calamity: Mark if Sophie had anything to do with this Ares is gonna kill her.  
Mark: Yeah i know. And at this point in time i wouldn't blame her.  
Calamity: Yeah baby i know. But Ares does anything and she'll be the one who gets nailed with this and not Sophie.

(Mark looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: I love you so damn much you know that?  
Calamity: I now and i love you too.  
Mark: Oh good. I was scared there for a minute.

(She laughs at him as he kisses her as their kissing she smiles in it then pulls away from him.)

Mark: You okay?  
Calamity: Yeah i'm fine as long as you're okay that's all that really matters to me. That and knowing my three bestfriends are okay.

(He turns and looks at them.)

Mark: They'll be okay.  
Calamity: Okay.

(He smiles at her as she hugs him as he kisses her head then pulls away from it. Over the next couple of hours they all stay there and wait for news on Reagan. Later 

as their waiting Mark looks around the room and gets annoyed that is until the doctor comes out of the room ER as he comes out Mark walks over to him and talks to him 

as their talking he explains everything they did to try to fix up Reagan as he finishes Mark nods his head at him as he turns and walks back over to everyone as he 

gets there he kneels down in front of Ares who looks up at him.)

Mark: She made it through the surgery and he believes she'll make a full recovery.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Ares: Can i see her?  
Mark: He said their getting her set up into a room now. But he did say once she was set up he was going to send someone out to come and tell you.  
Ares: Okay.  
Mark: I'm gonna go down and tell Commander Kane are right.  
Ares: Okay.

(He kisses his friends head then pulls away from it. Then he stands up and walks off to go and talk to Jacob about Reagan's condition as he walks off he sees Oliver 

and his family how she's doing once he's told them Oliver looks at him and nods his head at him as Mark turns and walks off to go and tell Jacob how Reagan's doing. 

Over by everyone else Oliver and the other's walk up to them.)

Oliver: Ares!

(She looks up at him then gets up to walk over to him as she gets to him.)

Oliver: What happened?  
Ares: We were walking out of the bar as we walked out and was headed back to my car we heard a gun shot we both ducked down after it had stopped the first time we got 

back up i asked if she was okay. She was fine but then the gun fire had started up again and then she got hit in the side.

Oliver: Okay.  
Ares: And then i told her to keep pressure onto her side and while she was doing that another round of gun fire had started up and then all i knew she was on the 

ground bleeding from her shoulder i yelled out for her and then i added pressure to her shoulder Oliver i tried my hardest to keep her from bleeding out.  
Oliver: I know that.  
Sara: You see who did it?  
Ares: No and believe me if i did i would tell you.  
Thea: But she's okay?  
Ares: Yeah she's fine. The doctor's believe she'll make a full recovery.  
Thea: Oh thank god.  
Sara: Yeah really. Are you okay?  
Ares: Yeah i'm are right. I mean i know i'm supposed to be this hardcore Assassin but when it comes around to Reagan it's very hard to remain that way.  
Sara: Oh believe me it's not easy. I was in the league of assassin's and when i heard about Laurel i went from having to be an assassin to a sister who wanted to help 

her out.

Ares: And?  
Sara: We almost lost her but we didn't.

(She looks at her and nods her head.)

Ares: I can tell you have a lot of love for your sister.  
Sara: I do. She's an ass at times. But i love her.

(Laurel looks at her and then looks off as both Oliver and Thea are trying to keep from laughing but are failing and start laughing.)

Laurel: Shut up Ollie.  
Oliver: I'm sorry but that was just too damn funny.

(She pushes him making him laugh even more.)

Laurel: Know what you guys suck.  
Kate: I'm pretty sure that's not the only thing he sucks.

(Both Lance sister's Thea and Ares look at her as Kara nudges her making her smile at her.)

Kate: It was called for.  
Kara: You're lucky you're cute.  
Kate: I do try.

(She laughs at her. Dinah seeing the look on Kate's face and whispers into her girlfriends ear getting her to look at her and then to Kate and Kara whose holding her 

hand which friends are known to do but the way their acting makes Laurel smile at them.)

Laurel: Good for them.  
Dinah: Yeah they both deserve to be happy.  
Laurel: But i can tell you who won't be.  
Dinah: Yeah i'm aware of that.

(Down in Jacob's office Mark's telling him about Reagan.)

Jacob: She'll make a full recovery?  
Mark: The doctor's seem to believe so.  
Jacob: And neither one of them saw who doing the shooting at them?  
Mark: No. Ares said it happened so fast they couldn't get a look at either one of the shooters.  
Jacob: Okay.  
Alex: Have any idea on who would do this?  
Mark: I don't know who be stupid enough to take a shot at an assassin and her girlfriend mainly when that girlfriend just happens to be related to Oliver Queen.  
Alex: Okay do you know who would put them up to it?  
Mark: My best guess would be the woman Kate just broke up with in order to try and get Reagan back.

(Jacob looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Jacob: Damn it.  
Alex: Okay so she's resulting to wanting Reagan dead.  
Mark: Not just Reagan.  
Alex: So if she fires at Ares.  
Mark: Ares will go back into hiding.  
Alex: And that would also mean or she'd be hoping.  
Mark: Reagan would go with her.

(Jacob looks at the both of them and grows even more annoyed with Sophie for what she did. I mean they believe she did it and that she was the one who hired those 

shooters to try and take out Reagan but now they had to prove it.)

Jacob: Are right Mark take Rogers and Andres to go take a look at the scene see if you can't find any bullet casings.  
Mark: Yes sir.

(He turns and walks off to go and get Adam and Eric. Over the next couple of months the Crows continue the investigation into who took shots at both Ares and Reagan. 

During the investigation both Mark and Alex questioned Reagan and Ares a number of times to see if they could remember anything else about the night of the shootings 

as they would question them they would both them tell they didn't remember much more about that night and they would say okay. After talking with them Tyler walked up 

to them and told them that they had another witness to the shooting that night.)

Mark: Know it was?  
Tyler: No. All they said was that just before Reagan was shot again someone came out of the shadows and threw the shooter into the car next to them which got the gun 

to go off and it hit Reagan getting her to go down completely.

Alex: Okay so there were two shooters.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: And the witness didn't see a face or anything?  
Tyler: I can do you guys one better.  
Mark: How?  
Tyler: Kate gave us access to her security camera's outside of the Hold up and one of the camera's caught this man's face.

(Tyler shows Mark the picture and he knows who it is.)

Mark: Oh my god.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: It can't be.  
Alex: Mark!  
Mark: Alex it's Santino.

(He shows her the picture and she looks at it seeing it she looks at him.)

Alex: What the hell i thought John killed him.  
Mark: He did. I was there when he pulled the damn trigger.  
Alex: Great if he's alive.  
Mark: Wick is bound to find out and come looking for him.  
Alex: And when he finds him.  
Mark: Alex if Wick finds out that he's still alive and in Gotham.  
Alex: He's bound to come here and kill him.  
Mark: Not just Santino. Wick doesn't even know that Ares is still alive.  
Alex: He finds out their both still very much alive.  
Mark: He could come here and kill them both.  
Alex: Well damn.  
Tyler: Let's hope that doesn't happen.  
Mark: Yeah no shit.

(He looks at him and laughs. As the investigation continues on who shot at both Ares and Reagan they start gathering more and more proof that Sophie was behind the 

shooters going after and just before they start gathering this proof Mark went and told Ares who tried to help both her and Reagan out after she asked who it was he 

told her and she looked at him in shock.)

Ares: Are you sure it was Santino?  
Mark: Positive. He was shown trying to fight off the second shooter.  
Ares: The one who got Reagan in the shoulder.  
Mark: The very same.  
Ares: Know where he is?  
Mark: No. After i guess he heard you yell out for Reagan he ran off.  
Ares: Why?  
Mark: He didn't wanna be seen but given how Kate's security camera's caught him.  
Ares: Yeah.  
Mark: But we do have to worry about one thing though.  
Ares: What's that?  
Mark: Ares Wick finds out either one of you is alive.  
Ares: He could come after the both of us.  
Mark: Yes he could.  
Ares: And if comes after us let him.  
Mark: What about Reagan?  
Ares: Mark we both know in this line of work.  
Mark: She'll wanna know why he wants you dead.  
Ares: She knows a lot more then he'll more likely know.  
Mark: Ares!  
Ares: Mark if he comes we both know either one or the both us will more an likely end up dead.  
Mark: I know this.  
Ares: So like i said let him come. I'll fight him just as hard as i did before. Although it nearly cost me.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: She loves you Ares.

(She looks over at her girlfriend and smiles at her.)

Ares: And i love her. But there's nothing i can really do about Wick until he shows himself.

(Mark nods his head at her.)

Mark: Okay.  
Ares: Let me know when you guys find Santino.  
Mark: Will do.

(Then he turns and walks out of the room. As their investigation continues Sophie grows more and more nervous with every passing day as they continue to find proof 

that she was involved every now and then she tries to draw their attention to someone else and Mark knowing what she's doing keeps working on what he's working on as 

for Kate and Kara through out the investigation they continue to grow closer much to Sophie's dismay but they don't care what she has to say about them being together 

because as long as they have each other's friends and families approval they couldn't care what Sophie has to say about them being together but it doesn't mean she 

doesn't try to stick her nose into their relationship in between the investigation and doing their super hero duties both Kate and Kara try to make time for each other 

by going out on dates the more dates they go out on the closer they grow to each other. As for Ares after finding out about Santino being alive she sent one of her men 

out to try and find him and that when he found him to let her know. Then he turned and walked out of the room to go and find their old boss. After weeks of looking 

Niko finally found Santino and told Ares who went to see him over at the club everyone at one point knew as the look out as she walked in she walked over to him and 

grabbed his shoulder getting him to turn and look at her.)

Santino: Ares!

(She winks at him getting him to laugh as he hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Ares: How you been?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Santino: You talk.  
Ares: I do. Now.  
Santino: I've been good. How's your girlfriend?  
Ares: How'd you know she was my girlfriend?  
Santino: I know everything.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Ares: She's fine. She's recovering well.  
Santino: Good to know. I'd love to meet her some day.  
Ares: And you just might get that chance some day.  
Santino: Good to know. Now what brings you here?  
Ares: Our common enemy.

(He looks at her and knows who she's talking about.)

Santino: John Wick.  
Ares: The very same. Santino i don't think i have to remind you of this.  
Santino: You don't as long as i keep my nose out of trouble i hopefully won't have to worry about him.  
Ares: I know that. But this is Gotham and John Wick is the least of your problems?  
Santino: Who the Bat?  
Ares: And the Crows.  
Santino: Well like i said as long as i out of sight and my nose clean we shouldn't have much of a problem as far as Wick goes. Along with the Crows and the Bat.  
Ares: Are right. Now if you're good little Santino maybe you'll get to meet my girlfriend.

(He looks at her and lightly pushes her making her laugh as she hugs him again then pulls away from him as she sits down with him and spends some time with him. Over 

the course of the next several days as the investigation continues the Crows have found all of the proof they need to go and find the remaining shooter who shot at 

Ares and Reagan after getting to where they were headed Mark spotted Sophie's car and told Jacob who looked annoyed.)

Jacob: Split up no one leaves this building.  
Agents: Yes sir.

(They all split up to go and see if they can't find the shooter as they run into the building Mary comes over the comms and tells them that Ares found out that Sophie 

was behind them going after Ares and Reagan and took off to go after her.)

Mark: When she leave?  
Mary: (over comms) Ten minutes ago.  
Mark: (over comms) Where's Batwoman?  
Mary: (over comms) She's in route along with Supergirl and Superman.  
Mark: (Over comms) Okay. Commander we've got a problem.  
Jacob: What?  
Mark: Ares knows Sophie's behind Reagan being shot and is on her way here.  
Jacob: How far out?  
Mark: Mary said she left Wayne tower ten minutes ago.  
Jacob: Damn. As soon as Batwoman gets here go with her and see if you can't locate her.  
Mark: Got it. Batwoman you hear that.  
Batwoman: (over comms) I heard. Damn it. Mark she knows this is insane.  
Mark: (over comms) She's in love with her Batwoman.  
Batwoman: (over comms) Yeah i know.

(Over by Ares she's found Sophie and the second shooter and gets him in the back sending him down as he goes down Sophie looks up at her and sees the gun in her face.)

Ares: You really thought you could get raid of Reagan.

(She looks at her not sure of what to say as Ares throws her gun away and then tackles Sophie to the ground as they both go down Ares starts beating on her. Out front 

Kate pulls up and Mark rushes up to her.)

Batwoman: Where is she?  
Mark: Last we saw of her she was headed towards Sophie.  
Batwoman: Are right i'll go high you stay low.  
Mark: Copy.

(They both rush into the building as they run in Batwoman runs for the stairs as Mark runs off towards Ares and Sophie. Over by them their both fighting as their 

fighting Ares throws Sophie into the box's breaking them as she goes into them as she lands in them she gets her barrings back and goes after Ares as she gets to her 

Sophie throws them both into the box's knocking the wind out of Ares as she's lying there Sophie punches her sending her head to the side as she's punching her Reagan 

runs in and sees her beating on Ares.)

Reagan: No.

(Hearing the scream Kate hears her and looks over the railing.)

Batwoman: Reagan! Commander we've got a problem.  
Jacob: Now what?  
Batwoman: Reagan's here.  
Jacob: Shit. Mark!  
Mark: I'm on my way. I've got all three Canary's on my six.  
Jacob: Copy.

(As they get to where they are they see Reagan there and Mark rushes forward and tackles Sophie to the ground and then turns her over to use the zip ties on her hands 

but she elbows him in the eye sending him down.)

Mark: Batwoman she got me in the eye i can't see where she went.

(Just then someone fires an arrow at her sending her to the ground as she lands Oliver walks up to her points his bow and arrow at her head.)

Oliver: Give me a reason.

(She lies there not sure if she should move or not.)

Mark: Oliver!  
Oliver: I've got her.

(He gets up and walks over to her as he gets there he turns her over and uses his zip ties to tie her up once she's tied up he walks back over to Reagan and Ares as he 

gets to them he kneels down next to them. And feels for a pulse.)

Reagan: She alive?  
Mark: Luckily for Sophie yes she is.  
Reagan: Okay. 

(Over by Sophie the Crows pick her up and Jacob looks at her along with Kate who looks very pissed off at her.)

Batwoman: Safe to say Agent Moore you've pissed just about everyone of your friends off. Your boss included.

(Jacob looks at her with disappointment in his eyes.)

Batwoman: Kate would be so disappointed in you.

(Then she walks off and over to the other's to check on Ares.)

Jacob: Agent Moore you're officially relieved of duty. Get her out of here.  
Eric: Yes sir. Let's go Moore.

(They take her off towards their vehicles as they take her she goes to say something but Sara and Laurel block her view from Reagan. Two three weeks later after 

everything had settled down Sophie was arrested for the shooting of Reagan and nearly getting her killed and much like Batwoman said Kate indeed was disappointed in 

Sophie and told her she never wanted to see her again and then walked out of the Crows holding area and out of Sophie's life for good for what she had done to Ares and 

to Reagan as time went on things started settling down as Sophie's trial came up Mark tried his best to be there for Kate but she told she was fine and he told that he 

knew that she was. And whenever they got the chance both Mark and Kate would spar down in the batcave which would also include both Ares and Oliver as the four of them 

spared all of their girlfriends and wife watched. After a two month trail Sophie was found guilty for involvement in Reagan and Ares shooting shortly after Sophie was 

sent to prison Tyler got promoted as Jacob's second in command Mark and Adam teased him about it and he would jokingly beat on them making them laugh not long after he 

was promoted him and Adam started dating and Mark along with Ares teased them and then they both ran off with them right behind them. A week later over in their 

apartment both Ares and Reagan are sitting down on the couch talking and joking around as their talking Reagan looks at her and smiles.)

Ares: What?  
Reagan: I'm just trying to figure out how the hell i got so lucky.  
Ares: I could say the samething of myself.  
Reagan: And.  
Ares: I still can't believe how lucky i am that i finally got the woman i wanted.

(Reagan starts laughing as she kisses her as their kissing she deepens it. Later their both on the bed under the covers kissing after making love to each other as 

their kiss continues Reagan deepens it sending them into another love making session. Later that night both Reagan and Ares are asleep that is until Ares wakes up and 

looks at the woman next to her and smiles at her as she's smiling she still seriously can't believe she finally got the woman she's been wanting since they both worked 

with Santino. And even though Santino does Know Reagan as her friend. She can't wait until the day she can introduce Reagan to him as her girlfriend and when that day 

comes she can only hope that he'll behave himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the final chapter of this story. Because that was one hell an ending. So that mean's in the next Reagan and Ares fanfic there won't be any Sophie. But there will be plenty of Superbat Aregan and Macalamity do we hear wedding bells for either couple in the next story you'll just have to wait and see. Until the next time Aregan shippers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter because with Sophie having just arrested Reagan what drama could she bring to the teams. Let me know down in the comments below who you think Reagan called. And i know some of you wanted me to put Kate with Julia. But i really don't see them as a couple and well we ever really find out now. But as much as i loved that idea. I've actually missed doing a fanfic that has Kate and Kara ending up together. But anyway. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
